1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter to be coupled to a low voltage (e.g., 12 volts) light bulb for rotation into mating engagement with a standard Edison-type lamp socket in place of the usual 120 volt AC-powered light bulb. By virtue of the foregoing, a relatively small, energy-efficient light bulb, which is known to provide bright light, can be connected to receive a supply of AC or DC voltage in substitution of a relatively large, energy-inefficient 120 volt AC-powered bulb.
2. Background Art
For many years, it has been common in homes and businesses to use 120 volt AC-powered incandescent light bulbs connected to a lamp, or the like, to provide a source of light. Such an AC-powered light bulb is rotated (i.e., screwed) into mating engagement with a well-known Edison lamp socket. An electrical cord extends from the Edison socket of the lamp to be connected to an electrical wall receptacle at which to receive a supply of 120 volts AC to power the light bulb. However, it is well known that using the conventional AC-powered light bulb results in an inefficient consumption of energy. In fact, energy-conscious consumers are searching for a viable energy-efficient alternative for the standard AC-powered light bulb. In this same regard, the standard 120 volt AC-powered incandescent light bulb has a relatively short life expectancy. Therefore, the overall cost to the consumer to light a room is undesirably high. What is more, because of its relatively large size, the AC-powered incandescent light bulb is not well suited for recessed lighting applications.
For all of these reasons, it would be desirable to provide a means by which a commercially-available, compact and energy-efficient low voltage AC or DC-powered light bulb can be substituted for the relatively large, costly, and energy-inefficient 120 volt AC-powered light bulb, but without requiring a special lamp socket or having to alter the electrical wall receptacle to which the lamp socket is connected. In this same regard, it would also be desirable to be able to provide power to a plurality of low voltage light bulbs that are coupled to respective lamp sockets interconnected with one another in a lighting system, but without having to add a voltage converter at each lamp socket.